Sight
by Nil1875
Summary: Harry finds out something about Draco when he was young, and inevitable it will change their lives forever. Draco/Harry Yr.5 Non-OOTP Compliment! Prequel to 'Sign Language' Either can be read first.


**The Prequel to 'Sign Language' 8D There will be a sequel to said story soon enough. While I want to put these all in one document, I also don't. Maybe someday. XD ENJOY!**

* * *

"Potter, will you please stop following me, and get out from under that damned cloak?"

Harry Potter blinked in surprise at the halted back of his arch rival, Draco Malfoy. The shock took a time to wear off, but when it did he pulled off his invisibility cloak and frowned.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

Malfoy sighed, and glanced around. He eyes finally settled on a door, and he slipped through it, beckoning Harry to follow him. He sat on one of the desks against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired of this Potter. I'm so tired. Why do we have to fight?"

Harry sighed and sat across the room from Draco.

"Eh…I suppose…it's just…I don't know honestly," Harry finally managed to say.

He thought about it. Through all the years, he'd hated Malfoy because of his name, and his family reputation. He'd stopped every now and then to consider taking it all back, becoming friends with the boy, but he'd always suspected Malfoy hated him. He was shaken from his thoughts when Malfoy brought up just that point, and crushed it.

"Well I don't hate you Potter."

"No?" Harry eyed him.

"Never did…I suppose I've been miffed the last five years or so, because you didn't want to be my friend. You seemed interesting, that day in the robe shop."

Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Could we be friends then?"

"I'd like that."

"You didn't answer my question…" Harry muttered.

"I believe I just did, Potter."

"How did you know I was there?" Harry said, a scowl on his face now.

Malfoy smirked. "I'll tell you a secret Potter. When I was five months old, I came down with a rare illness. It robbed me of my sight. I couldn't see again until I was six years old."

Harry listened in horror, wandering what it must have been like not to be able to see.

"During that time, I learned things. My other senses were heightened. My smell, hearing. I heard you breathing behind me, and you use cinnamon soap and…" Draco sniffed, then scrunched his nose. "Lavender shampoo?"

Harry blushed crimson. "I do not," he muttered.

Draco smirked and rose, walking silently over to Harry, and putting a hand on either side of him on the desk.

"Yes, you do."

Harry jumped and his eyes opened wide. Malfoy's face was inches from his, and he could see that the other boy's eyes had flecks of blue in them.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Harry couldn't quite tell what it was that he saw flash through Malfoy's eyes, but it was gone and so was he.

"Nothing, Potter. Just proving you do use Lavender Shampoo," Malfoy shrugged.

"How did you get your sight back?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

Malfoy frowned. "Well, my mother knew there had to be some way to reverse the effect. She spent that whole time searching for an answer. Finally she found a spell that restored most types of lost eyesight. It half worked. The rest is thanks to a potion my godfather brewed."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

Malfoy smirked and moved away, lingering by the door.

"See you around Potter. Don't think I need to tell you, not to say anything."

Harry smiled. "You can call me Harry you know. And no, I won't say a word, Draco."

Draco left the room smiling. He'd done it at last. He'd made a friend of Harry Potter.

The next time they met, they talked all night in an old class room. They learned some rather strange things about each other. Draco's favorite food was above all else, chocolate cake. Harry spelt with a photo of his family under his pillow. They both learned that the other was gay, albeit reluctantly in Harry's case.

That one made it a little awkward for a while.

Then one night, Draco dropped another bombshell on Harry.

"This illness…Harry, I'm going to lose my hearing someday. And my other senses. Touch, taste, smell…I don't know when, but I will."

"Draco," Harry put a hand on Draco's arm.

Draco raised his pale eyes to Harry's and gave him one of his rare true smiles.

"Harry, before that happens, there's something…" Draco bit his lip and looked away.

Harry thought for a few minutes, and he thought he knew what Draco was getting at, so he slid his hand down and entwined their fingers. "Kiss me," he demanded harshly, dragging Draco forward.

Draco blinked, then dug his hair in Harry's hair and smashed their lips together harshly. Both of them felt the fireworks sparking between them and they groaned.

"Harry…"

"I know Draco. I know."

The rest of the night passed in a blur.

--

_-A Few Weeks Later-_

"Draco? Draco?" Harry called. They were meeting in their designated class room again, and Harry had just slipped away from Ron and Hermione.

Walking forward Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, where he was sitting gazing out at the moon lit grounds. Draco jumped and spun around, his wand out.

"My god, Harry," he breathed as he dropped his wand. "You scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you call me?"

Harry blinked, then slowly whispered, "I did…"

Draco's breath caught. He saw Harry's lips move, but no sound came out. He grabbed his wand and tapped it on the desk. He heard nothing. His eyes wide with fright, he looked up at Harry.

"I can't hear!" He found a hand clapped over his mouth at once.

"No, but you can still speak, and you just shouted," Harry said.

Fortunately Draco spent enough time around Harry that he could read his lips. He nodded and Harry took his hand away.

"What am I going to do?" Draco nearly sobbed, and Harry pulled him into a tight hug.

"We'll figure it out Draco, I promise," Harry said as his own tears fell.

Harry had enlisted Hermione's help, saying he wanted to try something. She found him a spell, that once cast, allowed you to look at one person, and whatever they said was spelled out in shining letters over your vision.

Draco used the spell, and was able to use it to his advantages. Harry helped him train himself to speak at a normal level, by recognizing the vibration level from his voice box.

No one else knew. He kept his grades up, and he kept his attitude towards the school the same. He still sneered at the other students, made rude comments in class, teased Harry between classes. Only now he could see Harry trying his hardest not to smile. He and Harry met, three or more times a week in various classrooms and one night Harry brought him a book.

"Muggle hand signs?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry, who was grinning.

"Why not? We'll be able to talk, and no one, else, will know," Harry nearly purred as he kissed Draco soundly.

Draco laughed. "Alright, lets get to it then."

The two boys smirked, and the book was forgotten for a good two hours.

Their relationship with each other had shifted so drastically they wondered how many of the school would have heart attacks if they knew. From enemies, to rivals, to friends, to lovers. It puzzled Draco to no end, but they did say opposites attract, so maybe that had something to do with it.

What he did know, was he was ridiculously in love with Harry Potter.

_-Another few weeks pass-_

'Harry, your potion is abysmal!'

Harry glared over at Malfoy. He'd embraced sign language a little too quickly for Harry's liking, and they were fast confusing all the other Hogwarts students. They all stared at the rivals, making crude signs at each other. Eventually most people started to ignore it. They had made a point of at least declaring a truce in front of the whole school. They didn't shout or curse at each other, or get into duels in the Entrance Hall.

'Well if you'd care to help me then.'

'Don't add the leeks yet!'

Harry grinned. 'Yes sir.'

'Now, stir it three times, clockwise.'

Harry smiled as his potion turned the right color. With Draco's help from across the room his potion came out perfectly.

"Mate, why are you and him friends?" Ron asked incredulously between classes.

Harry shrugged. He couldn't tell Ron 'Because I love him,' but he could say, 'because he's changed.'

---

**Aaand here it ends!! Check my profile for the original, 'Sign Language' in which the story 'Continues'**


End file.
